


The Voice on the Other End of the Phone

by ScarlettesQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettesQueen/pseuds/ScarlettesQueen
Summary: Y/N has been helping the Winchesters for quite a while over the phone. When she realizes she has fallen in love with Dean Winchester. But will he reciprocate her feelings when Dean finally learns her secret.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	The Voice on the Other End of the Phone

**The Voice on the Other End of the Phone**

**A/N: This fic is inspired partly by the Netflix movie Sierra Burgess in a Loser and partly by the relationship of Morgan and Garcia in Criminal minds**

Sam and Dean had first met, well talked to, Y/N when she called one of Bobby’s old cell phones, which they still had after his death. 

Dean was the one who answered the phone which is where it all began.

“Bobby I have the translation of that aramaic text, sorry it took so long…” Dean heard a woman’s voice start to speak from the other end of the phone.

“Bobby’s not here anymore, who is this?” Dean demanded his voice gruff.

“Yes I can tell that Mr. Deep and Gravely the old man never sounded so sexy in his life. Where is the old dog anyway?” she replied flirtatiously shifting slightly in her seat at the sound of his low rumble.

“Bobby’s dead.”

Y/N sat up in her chair immediately becoming serious, “He’s gone? Who are you? Are you a hunter?”

“Yeah he’s gone and I could ask you the same thing.”

“Y/N, and I’m not a hunter, really more like hunter support. I do research, translations, keep track of what things do and don’t work on monsters, sometimes find things, sometimes provide tech support. Bobby is one of the hunters I work with,” Y/N explained, not able to force herself yet to switch to talking about the gruff but lovable old hunter in the past tense.

“Mm Y/N, I like the sound of that sweetheart. I’m Dean Winchester, Bobby was family to me and my brother Sam. And yeah we’re hunters.”

“Do you want to pick up his case because if this translation is right you’ve got a week until this thing kills again, and if you don’t want it I’ll have to call someone else.”

Dean glanced over at Sam mouthing ‘case’ and then responded after a nod from his brother, “Sure lay it on me baby girl we’ll take it.”

  
  


Dean called her back after the hunt to tell her they were successful.

“Hey there handsome, did you kill the big bad monster?”

“Is that how you answer the phone for everyone sweetheart or am I just special?” Dean asked with a chuckle.

“Oh I suspect there is a lot special about you Dean Winchester, those beautiful green eyes of yours for one.”

“Have we met? Because I swear I’d remember a beautiful woman with a voice like yours.”

Dean smiled as he heard a laugh from the other end of the phone, “No but you and Sam have a couple of really nice mugshots on file with the police. Sam is quite the dish too.”

“Should have known you’d have a thing for my brother, nerds attract each other I guess,” Dean said teasingly but he was a bit put off at the prospect. He was quite enjoying flirting with her. 

“Aww darling don’t worry you are still my favorite.”

“Glad to hear it baby girl, I thought you seemed like a woman with good taste, and now I don’t have to be disappointed.”

“In my experience sugar it’s usually the woman who is disappointed.” 

“Sweetheart, with me a woman is never disappointed.” 

“Oh that’s a statement I’d love to explore further but I have another case. So call me if you need anything.”

“Believe me sweetheart calling you again would be my pleasure.”

  
  
  
  


Y/N ended up helping the Winchesters again and again. She sent a few hunts their way, translated dead languages not even Sam could read, did a little hacking for them, and ended up talking more and more with Dean.

“Baby girl, look up sexy and brilliant on that computer of yours.”

“What do you know? It’s me,” Y/N flirted back.

“Seriously that case went so smoothly because of you baby girl, how can I thank you?” Dean asked, the phone on speaker as he drove down the highway.

“Well a screaming orgasm would be nice,” she responded as Sam rolled his eyes at their banter looking out the window and pretending he didn’t hear them.

“Tell me where to find you and I’ll see what I can do.”

“And give up my mystique never,” she answered with a laugh.

“It’s not fair you know what I look like and I have no idea who to imagine at the other side of the phone.”

“Handsome, that’s because I’ve never been arrested. Unlike you I’ve never been caught for my crimes.”

“Are you telling me you are naughty, baby girl?”

“You are about a breath away from asking me what I am wearing Dean, so doesn’t that make you the naughty one.”

Sam cleared his throat uncomfortably, “Guys could you maybe do that when I’m not stuck in the car with you.”

Y/N laughed from the other end of the phone then the sound of rapid typing, “You ask and I deliver Sam. Dean you are about twenty minutes away from the Inn of the Mountain Gods Resort and Casino, tonight I am treating you boys. Dean you still have that ID for John Bonham right?”

“When do I not have rock themed aliases?”

“I made a reservation for two king rooms paid before arrival, and with an open bar tab and room service. I even took the liberty of ordering a little something ahead for you I think you’ll like.”

“You are a goddess woman.” 

“Feel free to worship me.”

  
  
  


The hotel they pulled up to was lavish, not their usual fare, but it was the only place around for miles and Dean was more than happy to stop for the night. He checked in and was directed up to his and Sam’s rooms with food waiting for them. There was a double bacon cheeseburger with fries, extra bacon and extra cheese for Dean, and a grilled chicken salad with dressing on the side for Sam. Both brothers dug into their food eagerly.

“Dean seriously marry that girl,” Sam muttered as he blissfully munched the fresh crisp lettuce of his salad.

“If I ever get to meet her, I’ll take it under consideration Sammy,” Dean mumbled into his burger.

Once they had finished Sam went back to his own room to clean up and rest for the night leaving Dean alone to answer the phone when Y/N called.

“Hey handsome did you like your dinner?”

“It was perfect.”

“I have one other surprise that’s just for you, so don’t tell Sam.”

“Hmm, now what kinda surprise would you save for me and not Sammy, sweetheart?”

“Definitely not the kind you were thinking Dean, but…” there was a knock at the door.

“One sec sweetheart,” Dean went to answer the door and there was a plate delivered by hotel staff with a warm piece of apple pie topped with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. 

Dean closed the door, picking up the phone again with one hand and a fork with the other. The moan he gave as the first bite of pie passed his lips was practically pornagraphic, and had Y/N squirming in her chair as heat pooled at her core. 

“Oh woman, the things I’d do to you,” he murmured, taking another bite of pie.

“Promises, promises,” she teased back lightly even though the thought of him doing anything to her had her heart racing.

“Oh you know I am good for it sweetheart.”

“I know you are good for a lot of things, but Dean”

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“Could you promise me something?”

“For you, anything.”

“Just for a bit, tonight, enjoy this. You deserve it and try to believe it’s not your fault.”

“That, what’s not my fault?”

“Whatever you are currently blaming yourself, the death of a civilian, a friend, family, the apocalypse. It’s not your fault.”

“Sweetheart you don’t under-”

“You promised Dean.”

“Alright I’ll try, but sweetheart can you do something for me?”

“Dean I’m not telling you what I’m wearing,” she said with amusement evident in her voice.

“As much as I’d like that, or you know to know what you look like at all, I was going to ask if you are ever near Lebanon to give me a call.”

“I’ll think about it. Goodnight Dean, love you.”

“Love you too sweetheart.”

  
  
  
  


Dean and Y/N started to talk more and more, and less and less about cases. Y/N would definitely classify him as her best friend even though they’d never met in person. He knew by this point almost everything about her except for a few secrets.

The first was that despite only talking to him she was hopelessly in love with Dean Winchester. The second was that as much as they flirted over the phone she was sure if he saw her in person he wouldn’t return her feelings. She knew she wasn’t the type of girl, gorgeous guys like Dean Winchester fell in love with. She spent too much time on her computer, carried extra weight that no amount of dieting and exercise ever seemed to shake, and never considered herself beautiful. Not that it bothered her most of the time but, when Dean called her things like sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, perfect, and a goddess she wanted to believe him. However she just couldn’t, because he didn’t really say them to her, just to the voice on the phone. Someone he was probably picturing as the opposite of who she really was.

But gradually he wore her down and she decided she’d go to Lebanon. What did she have to lose afterall, only her best friend and the best relationship she’d ever had even if it was just over the phone. 

Y/N didn’t actually live that far from Lebanon, only three hours away in Wichita. She drove and stopped at a local diner to clean up and change clothes. She hadn’t yet called Dean to tell him she was here. She studied herself in the mirror in her cutest outfit, makeup done to try and look as presentable as possible. 

Y/N decided to sit down and eat before she called Dean, buying a little more time to calm herself. She ordered from the waitress and was waiting to get her food when they came in. It was as if her whole world shrunk down to just the two figures making their way to a table, Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean’s eyes flicked over the diner in the assessing way of someone used to having to be constantly alert and she thought for a crazy moment he’d notice her. But his gaze flicked over her without even stopping and her heart instantly sank.

Y/N’s gaze dropped to her hands trying to reason with herself. ‘You’ve never met there is no reason you should catch his attention, of course it’ll be different when he knows it is you.’ When she looked up he was flirting with the slim pretty blonde waitress now taking his and Sam’s order. 

‘That’s it, this was a mistake, I knew I shouldn’t have come. I need to go,’ she thought, throwing a twenty down on the table as she quickly got up rushing out of the dinner as she felt tears gather behind her eye. 

She wasn’t sure how long she sat in her car head resting against the dashboard. Tears streaming down her cheeks as she berated herself for being so foolish and for doing this in the first place. She never let herself be the kind of girl who cried when the cute boy didn’t like her but damn she really wanted just this once for it to work out. She had wanted just once for him to look at her and tell her she was absolutely stunning.

Her self pity was interrupted by the ringing of her phone, she glanced down to see it was of course Dean calling. 

She took a deep breath to steady her voice as she answered, “What do you need Dean?”

“Oh nothing sweetheart I was just thinking about you,” he answered and she could hear the smile in his voice.

“Well if that’s it…” her voice was thick with the effort to hold back tears.

“Y/N are you okay? You sound off? Have you been crying? What’s wrong? Is there anything I can do?” he asked, his voice immediately becoming concerned.

“It’s fine Dean, believe me you’ve already done enough,” she said before hanging up unable to pretend right now that she wasn’t feeling hurt, even though she knew it wasn’t Deans fault.

As Y/N hung up on him, a thing she had never done before, Dean stared at his phone in disbelief as Sam cast him a concerned look.

“Is Y/N okay?” Sam asked his brother.

“I don’t know Sammy. She said she was fine but she sounded like she’d been crying and she hung up on me.”

Sam frowned, “Maybe just give her some space. I know you guys talk everyday, which is pretty much the most committed relationship you’ve ever had with anyone, but you haven’t actually met her. Maybe something is going on in her real life you don’t know about.”

“Helpful Sammy,” Dean muttered but decided to listen to Sam’s advice.

  
  
  


Things were different after that. Y/N didn’t flirt with him anymore, and their conversations were shorter, more strained. After weeks of this Dean finally confronted her.

“Hey baby girl.”

“You know Dean I have a name, it’s Y/N you can call me by it and not some generic pet name. What do you want?”

“I just wanted to talk to you like we used to,” Dean replied and Y/N could hear the hurt in his voice. She tried to sound normal when they talked on the phone but every time it was more painful. Every flirtatious comment and endearment reminded her that he would never truly want her, that he had looked right through her as if she were nothing but empty space, and that after weeks of trying to get over it she was still stupidly in love with him. 

“I’m sorry Dean,” she murmured her voice weary, “it’s been a long day. Maybe we can talk later?”

“Except you don’t really mean that do you Y/N?” he asked his voice suddenly hard.

“Dean-” she started but he cut her off.

“No, you’ve been off since I heard you crying on the phone. Tell me what’s wrong so we can fix it, even if you never want to talk to me again after that. At least let me help you fix it,” he urged his voice becoming more gentle again.

“You can’t Dean,” she half sobbed his tenderness becoming too much.

“Not if you don’t tell me what’s wrong I can’t.”

Then she just snapped, “You can’t because I stupidly fell in love with someone I haven’t even met, and let myself believe he might someday maybe love me back. I even went to Lebanon to go meet you in person. How stupid was I? I thought I’d meet you and it would be just like when we talk on the phone only real. Then before I could say anything you saw me, except you didn’t. You looked right through me as if I was nothing, like I was beneath your notice. And yeah I may not be beautiful, not as skinny or pretty as the waitress you were flirting with but I deserve to be noticed Dean. And I was so desperate to keep any part of you that I tried to go on with the charade. But every time I spoke to you it broke my heart a little more, because it teased me with what I could never have. I’m sorry Dean you and Sam will have to find someone else to help you with cases. Goodbye Dean, don’t call me again.”

Y/N hung up the phone sinking down to the ground her back against the wall as sobs over took. Her phone rang again and again until she shut it off so she could be left in peace to wallow in her misery.

  
  
  
  


Y/N kept her phone off not wanting to talk to Dean. Somehow he managed to get a hold of her other phone numbers, probably from other hunters, so she turned off all of her phones. After about a week of continuing to wallow in her misery, barely leaving her house, watching romcoms and reading romance novels that only made her want to cry, and completely depleting her stash of Ben and Jerry’s, boredom had nearly driven her to turn back on her phones. But the thought of having to talk to Dean again stopped her. 

Y/N knew she had to get back to her life, and after a week in all probability he had stopped calling her. But Y/N wasn’t ready to risk it just yet, the pain was still too fresh. She decided to let herself grieve the end of the relationship just a day or two more before forcing herself to start living again.

Y/N had just curled up on the couch with her blinds drawn and a bowl of popcorn to settle in to watch netflix. When someone knocked on her front door.

Y/N ignored the sound and after a moment the knocking stopped only to resume now as pounding on the door. She groaned standing and crossing to the door. Thinking it was probably just one of her neighbors wanting to know if she could put out their trash cans while they were on vacation.

“Someone had better be dying,” she called through the door expecting to open it to an apologetic if over enthusiastic Mrs. Sanchez about to apologize profusely for the excessive knocking.

Instead her eyes were met by an expanse of broad chest and as she looked up a pair of green eyes. Y/N stumbled back moving to quickly close the door but he caught the door before it moved more than an inch. 

“Don’t think you are getting rid of me that easily sweetheart,” Dean said as he stalked into her house every inch the hunter. 

“But how?” Y/N managed to get out as she continued to back away moving backwards until her retreat was stopped by a wall. She looked up at Dean fairly trembling from the tension between them.

“I’m a hunter Y/N finding things and people that don’t want to be found is kind of what I do. And Bobby had your address on file, but I wasn’t going to come unless you wanted me too.”

“Then why are you here now?”

“Why seriously, woman you are asking me why?” Dean rolled his eyes, “Seriously you think I’ve been talking to myself on the phone all these months? You think I wouldn’t care that everyone stopped hearing from you for over a week now? That I might not worry after all the shit you’ve been involved in something else might have happened besides you being pissed at me?”

Y/N looked down, “No I didn’t think you would care. And I’m not pissed at you, I’m just sad.”

Dean sighed all the pent up anger and emotion draining out of him, “Y/N, baby girl, it was a two way street. You care about me and I care about you. And I’m sorry our first meeting didn’t go how you envisioned, and that I ended up hurting you even by accident.”

Y/N still couldn’t bring herself to look up at him, “I know it’s not your fault you don’t find me attractive Dean I don’t blame you.”

Y/N bit her lit hard trying not to cry.

Dean reached out gently grasping her chin and tilting her face up to look at him, “Not attractive, Y/N I think you are the most gorgeous, most sexy, most beautiful, most amazing thing I have ever seen.”

Her wide eyes staring up at him, Y/N did start to cry then, “That can’t be true you didn’t even notice me.”

Dean made a frustrated noise, “Baby girl, I didn’t know it was you I’m sorry. I am not great with this feelings crap but here I am giving the good old college try.”

“You never went to college.”

“Not the point. The point is despite what you seem to think about the women I sleep with I have never been one to mind a little extra cushion for the pushin’. And you are right I don’t remember you at all from the dinner. But now seeing it is you, and knowing it’s you. Damn woman you are a goddess. And I would like to tell you if I really properly saw you, without knowing you I would feel the same, but I don’t know that because I really never got the chance, and I’m not going to bullshit you with some stupid platitudes. But I can tell you I fell in love with the voice at the other end of the phone and now seeing you I am absolutely awestruck by your beauty, and I can’t believe my luck that I managed to get you to fall in love with me.”

Y/N sniffled as her tears dried up, “I think you are lying to me Winchester cause you seem plenty good at the feelings crap right now.”

“Oh, come here baby girl let me hold you,” Dean pleaded, stepping back and opening his arms for her.

Y/N threw herself into them letting his strong arms support her as she snuggled against his chest, “I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance Dean.”

“Shh it’s okay darling, we’re here now that’s what matters.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies, Dean’s hands gently stroking her back.

“Y/N?” he finally asked.

“Yes Dean?”

“I believe I made you several promises I intend to keep.”

Y/N turned her face up to his smiling, “Hmm I don’t think I recall made you should remind me.”

Dean leaned down to meet her lips with his in a searing kiss, his comforting hands on her back shifting to pull her body even more snuggly against his. Their mouths melding together easily with none of the awkwardness which usually accompanies first kisses as if their bodies hand know each other as long as their voices had.

Dean scooped her up and she was surprised by the ease with which his strong arms lifted her encouraging her legs to hook around his waist as his hands moved below her ass to support her giving an extra squeeze than what was strictly necessary as he adjusted her in his arms.

“I think I promised a screaming orgasm,” he kissed a spot just below her ear, “and complete satisfaction,” his lips moved further down her neck, “and to worship every inch of my goddess with my tongue,” he murmured nibbling on her collarbone.

“Ah now that you mention it, it’s all coming back to me,” Y/N responded a bit breathlessly.

“So allow me, baby girl, to show you just how beautiful I find you baby girl.”

“Well how can I refuse an offer like that,” Y/N responded smiling as Dean carried her into the bedroom kicking the door shut behind them.

  
  


**A/N: Let me know what you think I’m thinking of making a follow up chapter with some more explicit smut and more fluffiness.**


End file.
